A Youko's Desire
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Will Kurama act on his secret desires for Hiei or will Yoko beat him to it? Hiei x Kurama. Please read and review. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

This will probably only be two chapters. No full blown (pun intended? maybe) lemons in this (anyone who reads my work knows I don't write them) but you'll have no doubt as to what they are doing. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know with a review.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Speaking telepathically.'_

A YOUKO'S DESIRE

Kurama flipped into the air, barely avoiding the deadly blade that was aimed at his chest. A flip of his wrist sent his rose whip at his attacker. Landing gracefully, he turned to find his opponent had dodged his whip. Before he could move he was thrown to the ground with his opponent perched on his chest.

"Hn. What's the matter Kurama? Getting slow in your old age or do you just enjoy being pinned beneath me?" There was a gleam in Hiei's eyes as he declared his victory.

Kurama shivered at the feel of his sexy partner straddling his chest. Regaining his composure he spoke calmly. "I wouldn't gloat just yet Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened as vines wrapped around each of his ankles. Before he could flit away he found himself hanging upside down from a tree. "Damn it Kurama! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Quickly, Kurama withdrew his plants before Hiei could slice them up. Hiei flipped and dropped lightly to the ground beside his partner. "I suppose we'll have to call this one a draw Fox."

Both fighters put their weapons away. "Hiei, we either have to get more creative with our attacks or find new sparring partners."

Nodding Hiei agreed. "You're probably right but seeing as the idiots are the only other sparring partners we have I think I'll risk your damn plants eating me. Same time tomorrow?"

Kurama barely heard him, distracted watching Hiei put his shirt back on. He nearly groaned when the fire demon's hand slipped into his pants to tuck the shirt in. He came back to his senses when Hiei's muscular arms and shoulders were covered by his cloak. "I'm sorry Hiei, I can't tomorrow. I have to attend a special lecture on molecular biology. How about Friday afternoon?"

Hiei shrugged. "Hn."

Kurama sighed as Hiei flitted away without another word. Turning towards home he called sarcastically over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll see you Friday. Good match. Oh and thanks for getting me all hot and bothered and doing nothing about it as usual. By the way, I love being pinned beneath you."

Kurama suddenly heard a wicked laugh. _'Shuuichi, if your not going to jump that sexy fire demon let me out so I can do it.'_

Kurama groaned at the voice in his head. _'Leave me alone Yoko. You know perfectly well Hiei doesn't want that from us or anyone else.'_

'_You're so naive. Haven't you noticed how he always finds a way to get you beneath him and he's usually half naked when he does?'_ The ancient Youko laughed again as his counter part blushed at his words.

Approaching his apartment the human replied sadly. _'Keep dreaming Yoko, because in our dreams is the only way we will ever have Hiei.'_

* * *

Friday afternoon Kurama was just heading out the door to meet Hiei when Yusuke showed up. "Hello Yusuke. What brings you here?" 

Yusuke fell into step beside his friend as they went down the sidewalk. "A demon of course. Some big bad guy has apparently made headway on breaking through into the Ningenkai. The patrols have tried to take him out but without much luck so Koenma's calling in the big guns. That's us Fox Boy."

Kurama resigned himself that he wouldn't get be alone with Hiei today. "I'll go find Hiei while you get Kuwabara and we'll meet you in an hour."

* * *

Just across the border in Makai the Reiki Tente had tracked and found their prey. After battling him for almost two hours everyone was exhausted. They had resorted to taking turns, giving each a chance to recover before fighting again. 

When the demon pulled back for a moment Yusuke used the opportunity for them to regroup. "This isn't working guys. We need a new plan."

'_Shuuichi you know what has to be done.'_ Kurama gave the Youko a mental nod._ 'I know.'_

From the ground where he rested Kurama spoke. "Yusuke, we're going about this all wrong. We are in Makai fighting a demon but we're fighting like humans. Up until now we haven't done enough damage for Hiei's dragon to be effective. If Yusuke and I change forms and attack simultaneously it should weaken him enough to allow Hiei to finish him off."

Kuwabara, never liking to be left out of a fight, wanted a piece of the action. "I'll distract him while you guys get ready and he'll never know what hit him."

Without waiting for an answer he drew his sword and rushed at the demon. "Come on you bastard, it's my turn to kick your ass."

As promised Kuwabara drew the demons attention away from his teammates long enough for them to get into position. When he caught sight of a tattoo covered Yusuke and Yoko Kurama advancing he quickly got out of the way.

Hearing "Shot gun!" and "Rose whip!" the demon turned just in time to see the attack but not in enough time to defend against it. Yusuke's more powerful shots sent him flying and Kurama's slashes were all beginning to sprout death flowers. A moment later the two split and broke off their attack.

The demon looked up to see Hiei standing before him, the ward on his arm was gone and his arm was smoking. The only sound to be heard was Hiei's deadly voice calling forth his attack. "Dragon of the darkness flame!"

When the dragon had disappeared the others ran to Hiei. Kuwabara was whooping with excitement. "Whoa dude, that was awesome!"

Yusuke slapped Kurama on the back. "Way to go man! I may be the leader but you always have the best plans. Now let's go home."

Kurama only had one thing on his mind, Hiei. "Yusuke, why don't you and Kuwabara go report to Koenma while I take care of Hiei. He'll need a few hours to recover and I've got a den not far from here."

Hiei looked ready to collapse but Kurama knew better than to touch him yet. Looking at Hiei, Yusuke agreed with the Youko. "Alright Kurama. We'll see you when you get back."

Hiei managed to stay on his feet until Yusuke and Kuwabara left then he turned to Kurama. "Hn. I guess this means I have to trust you to protect me for now."

Kurama smiled as Hiei fainted right into his arms. "That's right Fire-Baby, now you're all mine."

Kurama smiled at the angry voice in his head. _'Yoko! You'd better not think of doing anything to Hiei while he's out. He's trusting you because he trusts me.'_

'_I'm aware of that Shuuichi. I won't betray that trust and maybe when he's recovered he'll realize he can trust us both.'_ With that the Youko, Hiei cradled gently in his arms, set off through the Makai forest.

* * *

Arriving at his den Kurama used his energy to part the plants covering the entrance. Inside he grew a soft bed of ground cover to place Hiei on while he got the bed ready. He stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets he found in a drawer before turning back to Hiei. There was a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he began to undress the fire demon. 

'_Yoko, what do you think you're doing?'_ Kurama had removed Hiei's cloak, shoes and shirt and was working on his belts.

'_I'm just making him more comfortable Shuuichi.'_ Hiei's pants were gone quickly followed by his boxers.

'_He can be just as comfortable with his boxers on you pervert!'_ The Youko just laughed.

'_You know he only wears those for when he has to sleep with you. We're demons Kit, with me he won't mind sleeping without them.'_ Yoko lifted Hiei and placed him on the clean sheets.

Kurama stood by the bed admiring Hiei's nude form. _'I can see now why he wears those boxers for us. He probably knows we'd make him our lover if we got to see just how well endowed he was beneath them.'_

'_Yoko, if you hurt him…' _

Kurama reached out and covered the sexy demon with the sheet. _'Relax little Kit. Remember, I love him too. I'm not about to rape him while he's unconscious.'_

The human gave him a mental nod. _'I know you love him Yoko, me too.'_

The Youko undressed and slipped into bed beside Hiei. He turned on his side to watch their love sleep but didn't touch him. _'It was a rough fight Shuuichi and we're both tired so let's get some sleep.'_

* * *

Slowly coming awake Hiei was surprised by how content he felt. He took a minute to enjoy how comfortable, safe and secure he felt before opening his eyes. It took a moment for him to comprehend where he was. 

He was not just in the Youko's den, but in his bed wrapped tightly in his arms. Hiei's head was on Kurama's chest as he lay naked against his partners equally naked body. His eyes widened when the hand on his back caressed him softly, moving down to cup his behind pulling him closer.

Hiei's breath caught at the sensation of his growing arousal rubbing against Kurama's bare hip. Trying to move away, Hiei found his right hand tangled in long silver hair. Looking to see if the fox were awake he was met with sleepy but sparkling golden eyes. "Good morning Fire Baby."

His heart pounded in his chest as Kurama's free hand caressed his cheek then went around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. When Hiei tried to pull away Kurama rolled him onto his back, settled between his legs and looked down into his eyes. Kurama looked deep into red eyes as he moved his hips making them both moan. He smiled when Hiei closed his eyes and arched against him.

With Hiei's head thrown back Kurama nuzzled him, licking and kissing his way down his chest then continued lower. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he cried out when he felt the Youko's warm mouth engulf him. Hiei could only grip the sheets, withering and moaning as he gave in to the feelings Kurama's mouth created. After several minutes he raised himself up to watch. Hiei was totally unprepared for the sight of his long time friend and partner nestled between his bent knees, one hand reaching up to caress the fire demon's chest as the other caressed him more intimately. Kurama was obviously enjoying himself as he pleasured Hiei.

With a scream Hiei lost himself to that pleasure. "K'rama!"

Hiei lay back panting. It took his mind a moment to register that Kurama's mouth hadn't left him and he was hardening again. Hiei's entire body had become a bundle of nerves as Kurama kissed and licked a trail up to his lips kissing him passionatly. "Gods Hiei! You tasted and sounded so good. I can't wait to have more of you."

As Kurama settled between his legs, Hiei accepted that he had been thoroughly seduced by the sexy Youko. Hiei cried out in both pleasure and pain as Kurama claimed him then sank his fangs into his neck marking him. After that, Hiei knew nothing but pleasure as Kurama made love to him. Together they found their pleasure many times before sleeping peacefully in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this may end up a little longer that two chapters but not much. Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Someone asked why I don't write lemons. Well if you read my name and my bio you'd know that I don't write them because my daughter reads my stories. I realize my Foxie's eightteen (you can probably figure out I'm a little older than that) but I just can't write a lemon when I know she might read it, it's just too weird. Please let me know if you like this with a review.

**A Youko's Desire - Chapter 2**

'_Damn it Yoko! Wake up!' _Shuuichi sighed in frustration as his demon counterpart rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

Kurama didn't want to wake up, trying to recapture the dream he was having about Hiei. Giving up he uncovered his head. As the Youko opened his eyes to his old den he realized it wasn't a dream. He had made love to Hiei. _'No, you pervert, you _seduced_ Hiei!'_

Golden eyes sparkled as Kurama smiled. _'Oh how sweet it was too. Now where is my sexy little lover?'_

'_He's gone you idiot! His ki signature shows he's been gone for a couple of hours. I told you this would happen. He probably hates us now.'_ Clearly the human was upset.

Rising, Kurama began to dress. _'Relax little Kit. He'll come back to us. I marked him, he belongs to us now.'_

'_You don't know that Fox. If Hiei doesn't want this, we'll never see him again.'_ Looking around the empty den Kurama's heart sank, he could only hope Shuuichi was wrong.

* * *

From a distance Hiei watched from the trees as the beautiful silver Youko approached the portal to the Ningenkai. Before crossing the barrier he transformed into an equally beautiful redheaded human. Hiei continued to watch as Kurama turned sad green eyes back in the direction of the den. He could almost hear the fox's whisper. "I'm sorry Hiei."

Even after Kurama entered the portal Hiei didn't move from his perch. Tentatively he reached a hand up to touch the mark on his neck. His body still tingled as he remembered the pleasure he and Kurama had shared only a few hours ago.

It took Hiei several minutes to figure out why he hadn't moved. In truth, he didn't know where to go. Kurama had marked and claimed him but he had not spoken of a relationship between them. He didn't know if the mark meant the same thing to Kurama as it did to him.

In Makai, when a demon marked his mate, it was forever. Only a rare few killed a mate when they were tired of them. Fire demon's however were fiercely loyal when mated. He had been surprised to learn that fire demons were loving and faithful creatures. Often, when a fire demon's mate died, the surviving mate fell into a deep depression and usually died within a few weeks.

Youko's on the other had were flirtatious, free spirited creatures by nature. They took many lovers and rarely mated. With his past reputation, Hiei had always felt Kurama would be no different. Now he didn't know what to think. He always suspected Kurama's Youko aspect would try to seduce him at some point. What he didn't understand was why Kurama had marked him.

When darkness began to fall Hiei flitted towards Kurama's den. He needed a safe place to think and a warm bed that smelled of his mate wouldn't hurt either.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and there was still no sign of Hiei. Kurama had returned to Makai twice so Yoko could look for Hiei but the only sign they found was evidence that Hiei had used the den a few times. Sadly Kurama had left a single rose on the pillow and returned to the Ningenkai alone.

Every afternoon Kurama went to the clearing where they sparred. Some times he would sense Hiei nearby but he could never find him. Here too he would leave his love a rose. The next day when he returned the rose was always gone.

Now Kurama was headed to the temple to see Yukina. This too he did often hoping Hiei would at least go see his sister. The best Kurama could tell, Hiei still only watched Yukina from afar.

When Kurama arrived Yukina was clearing away afternoon tea from the garden table. "Oh Kurama, how nice to see you again. I wish you had come earlier, you just missed Hiei. Unfortunately he said he had something to do and rushed off a moment ago."

The innocent little Koorime had no idea the effect this had on her friend. "I'm sorry Yukina. I'm afraid I'm the reason your visit with Hiei was cut short. He must have sensed me coming and left."

Yukina smiled as Kurama helped her carry the dishes into the kitchen. "That's silly Kurama, why would Hiei run away from you?"

Kurama's eyes and voice were sad as he answered her. "Hiei's upset with me right now. We had a… misunderstanding… and I haven't been able to find him to apologize."

Gently Yukina touched his arm. "So that explains why you've been coming to see me so often. You were hoping to catch Hiei here. It also explains why you've been looking so sad. I'm sorry you missed him. I'll talk to him next time he comes. Maybe I can convince him to talk to you so you two can work things out."

Kurama gave her a little smile. "Thank you Yukina.

He was a bit surprised when suddenly she giggled. "Kurama, would you mind if I told Kazuma why you've been coming to see me. I told him of your visits and he thinks you're trying to steal me away from him."

Kurama looked a little shocked at her statement, then he too laughed. "I think that would be a good idea. He might decide to call me out in some macho duel or something if that's what he thinks."

The two visited a while before Kurama bid Yukina farewell and walked home. A few blocks from his house he heard Yoko speak. _'You feel him too, don't you Kit?'_

Kurama mentally nodded. _'Yes Fox, I feel him. He wasn't far from the temple and he's been following us ever since.'_

'_Shuuichi, he takes our roses, he seems tofollow us often. He sits outside and watches you sleep. In Makai he even sleeps in our den, in the bed where I made love to him. I don't understand why he runs away when we try to catch him. Why won't he talk to us?'_ The redhead could feel the Youko's frustration.

Kurama sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and went straightto his bedroom window. _'I don't know Yoko. I don't know what else to do.'_

Pushing the window wide, Kurama leaned out. "Hiei! I know you're there! Please, just talk to me! Let me explain, let me apologize, anything, please!"

As he had done many nights before, Kurama left the window wide open as he turned and lay down on his bed. It wasn't late but with nothing else to do he buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

When Kurama's erratic energy calmed, Hiei flitted in through the open window. Gently he sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he tenderly stroked Kurama's long red hair. Barely a whisper could be heard as Hiei spoke to the sleeping fox. "Kurama, what are you doing to yourself? You haven't been to school or work in two weeks. I heard that ningen you work for say you were fired. You've hardly eaten either Fox. You're getting too thin. Is all this because of me? I wish I understood what was happening. I wish I could talk to you but I don't know what to say. Yoko marked me but I don't know what it means to you. I don't even know what it means to him. Was it just him or do you share the feelings I think I felt from him. Gods I miss you Kurama."

As morning approached Hiei rose from the bed. Before flitting away he took the rose Kurama left in the clearing and laid it on the pillow. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Kurama's cheek.

Waking suddenly, Kuramatouched a hand to his cheek. Turning he noticed the rose on his pillow. Jumping up he rushed to the window. "Hiei!" Once again he was too late.

* * *

Another week went by with no sign of Hiei. The roses Kurama left in the clearing over that week had all gone unclaimed. He also hadn't felt the fire demon's ki since the night Hiei had visited his room.

Worried Kurama decided to make another trip to Makai. Not sure how long he would be gone he went to see his mother so she wouldn't worry. When he arrived Shiori practically dragged him into the house. "Shuuichi, I'm worried about you. You look tired. You're so thin, I know you're not eating right. I called you at work and they said you hadn't worked there in over two weeks. Now, here you are coming to see me when I know you should be in class. Please son, tell me what's going on."

Kurama's emotions were fragile and he just couldn't lie to her right now. "I'm sorry I worried you Mother. Um… I have this friend… that I care about very much, but I did something stupid and now my friend won't speak to me. I have to find my friend and fix this. I can't go on like this any longer."

Shiori smiled. "Oh Shuuichi, you're in love, how wonderful. Once you two make up you'll have to bring your young lady for dinner. I'd love to meet her."

Kurama looked nervous. "Mother, you are right about me being in love, but I won't be bringing a girl to meet you. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the person I'm in love with… is a man."

Shiori's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she spoke. "Oh my. I wasn't expecting that. Do I know this person?"

"Yes Mother, it's my friend Hiei." Kurama waited while she digested his words.

Shiori went to sit on the sofa. Pausing, she chose her words carefully. "Hiei's that rather… gruff young man you were friends with in high school. Shuuichi he's just a child."

Sitting beside her he gave her a half smile. "Mother, I assure you, Hiei's a grown man not a child. Gruff would be a polite way to describe him though. Hiei's anti social, rude and very moody. He's also sweet, gentle, kind and very honorable, though he tries not to show any of it."

Suddenly Shiori turned to him. "Shuuichi are you sure about these feelings. I mean, you've never even had a girl friend. Maybe if you did your feelings would change and you would be attracted to women."

Sighing, Kurama took her handsmaking sure she was listening as he spoke. "Mother, I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you. Suffice it to say that physically, I'm attracted to both men and women, but I _love_ Hiei. I love him for all his good qualities as well as all his faults. It also doesn't hurt that I think he's sexy as hell. Both men and women have been throwing themselves at me all my life. I assure you, I've had ample opportunity to fall in love with a woman, but I fell in love with Hiei. Whether you accept that or not doesn't matter. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about him."

Shiori nodded acceptingly. "Alright Shuuichi, if this is what you really want, I understand. All I ask is that you be patient with me while I get used to the idea of a new son instead of the daughter I always imagined. Now, just so there is no misunderstanding here, I want you to know I have not now, nor have I ever been disappointed in you. You're my son, I love you, and all I have ever wanted is your happiness."

Kurama accepted her hug. "Thank you Mother. I'm going to be gone for a few days while I try to find Hiei and work things out. When all of this is over we'll talk again. There's something else I've been meaning to tell you. Now that I've told you about Hiei maybe I'll have the nerve to tell you my other secret."

Eyes wide Shiori saw him to the door. "You've just told me you're in love with another man, I can't imagine what secret could make you as nervous as telling me that. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. Good luck with Hiei and as soon as you two are ready bring him for dinner."

Kissing his mother goodbye Kurama wasted no more time but headed straight for a portal to the Makai. _'She took that rather well I think. I hope she handles it half that good when you tell her about me. Now let's go get our mate little Kit. I never knew I could miss anyone so much.' _

'_Me too Yoko. I'm ready, let's go.'_ With that Kurama transformed to his Youko aspect and quickly entered the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Well you asked for more than the two chapters I planned so now you all have to put up with the ramblings of my imagination. Sorry but Yoko will have a bit of a pity party for a while here. I haven't totally figured out where this is going yet but one or two more chapters should be enough to wrap it up. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**A Youko's Desire**

'_Speaking telepathically.'_

**Chapter 3**

As he approached the den Kurama masked his ki so as not to alert Hiei to his presence. Once inside the den it was apparent Hiei stayed there often. _'Yoko, what do we do know? We're running out of time and so far chasing after him hasn't gotten us anywhere.'_

'_I know, little Kit, so we're going to stay right here and wait for him to come back.'_ A moment later a small silver fox slipped into the shadows under the bed.

* * *

Not long after dark Hiei flitted to the den. Opening the jagon he searched for signs of demon energy in the area, especially that of his mate. Finding none he entered the den. Seeing nothing out of place he began removing his clothes. As he undressed he didn't see the sparkling golden eyes that watched him from beneath the bed.

Hiei paused a moment before removing his boxers. He had grown to enjoy the feel of Kurama's soft sheets against his bare skin. Sliding naked between the sheets he closed his eyes a moment to breathe in the lingering scent of his mate.

When he opened he eyes he was surprised to find a silver fox perched at the end of the bed. Golden eyes watched him as the fox's many tails flipped in anticipation.

Hiei was unable to move or look away as the fox rose and slowly walked towards him. Ruby eyes widened when the fox's front paws pressed him back onto the pillows. He gasped and shivered as the fox moved closer to nuzzle at his neck. When the fox licked and nipped at the mark there Hiei moaned clutching the sheets. "Kurama!"

A moment later long silver hair fell all around him. Hiei arched his neck to better allow Kurama to lick and kiss him there. He shivered as Kurama's warm breath tickled behind his ear. "Gods Hiei, I missed you."

Of their own accord Hiei's arms slipped around the Youko clutching him tightly against him. Encouraged by the withering body beneath him Kurama took the opportunity to capture Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss. Hiei wasn't sure when the sheet had disappeared giving Kurama's wandering hands free access to his body.

Suddenly Kurama ended the kiss and withdrew his hands. Breathing hard he rested his forehead against Hiei's. "Damn it, I'm doing it again. One look at you and all I can think about is getting my hands on your sexy body. I don't want to make the same mistake I made last time."

The words had barely left his lips when he felt Hiei stiffen and begin to push him away. Immediately realizing what he'd said Kurama took Hiei's face in his hands and kissed him. "No Hiei, that's not what I meant. Making love to you was the most wonderful thing I have ever done. I just meant we need to talk first. Then I intend to make mad passionate love to you until you beg me to stop. Then I'm going to make love to you some more."

Hiei shivered at the passion in his lover's voice. After another long kiss Kurama pulled back again. "Hiei, why do you keep running away from us? You don't know how much it hurts to think you don't want us. Fire Baby I'll never be sorry I made love to you but I am sorry if I hurt you or did anything you didn't want."

Hiei looked up into sad golden eye. "You didn't hurt me Fox. I'm just really confused by everything that's happened."

Kurama was glad to hear he hadn't hurt his love but his heart fell when Hiei didn't say he wanted what was happening between them. "You can ask me anything Hiei, I'll tell you anything you want to know. I'll never lie to you, ever."

Though Hiei didn't meet Kurama's eyes as he spoke, his words were still harsh. "I don't know what all this means to you. I don't understand what I am to you. You're Yoko Kurama, am I just another of your many sex toys? If so why did you mark me? What about Kura… Shuuichi? What am I to him? I won't be just a game for you, a toy for the two of you to pass back and forth. I'm not sure after this I can go back to being his friend or partner."

At the mention of his human aspect the Youko got upset. "Hiei please, not matter what happens between us, I'm begging you, don't hold what I've done against Shuuichi. He needs you. Your friendship means everything to him. He knows we made love but right after I kissed you I blocked him from knowing what we did. He was furious that I seduced you. He would die rather than hurt you."

Kurama paused to consider his words before he continued. "I wish I could be more like him, someone you could trust. When you make love to him Hiei, you'll know that you are his one and only lover. He'll never give you reason to doubt him the way you doubt me. I know now, no matter how many promises I make, to you I'll always be just another Youko whore. I'm sorry Hiei, I never meant to make you feel like my sex toy. I never meant to hurt you."

With an eerie calm Kurama rolled off Hiei and rose from the bed. With his back to Hiei, Kurama spoke softly. "You asked what this means to me. It means everything Hiei, you mean everything to me. When I marked you, I gave you my heart and my soul. They belong to you now but you should belong to Shuuichi not me. He'll take care of you and he'll never hurt you the way you think I will. I should have never allowed my desires come between the two of you. I promise, it won't happen again, I won't interfere again. I'll always love you... more than you'll ever know. Goodbye Hiei."

Before Hiei could comprehend what had just happened, Kurama was gone.

* * *

'_Damn it Yoko, I hate it when you do this to me. Hiei looked so hot when he stripped. And did you hear that sexy moan and feel him shiver beneath our fox form? Then, just when things were starting to get good you block me out. You've had plenty of time to fix things with him, it's my turn.'_ Frustrated Kurama mentally paced as he ranted, unheard, at his Youko counterpart.

Suddenly he found himself standing in the Ningenkai, behind him the portal he had used to get to Makai. Anxiously he looked around. _'Yoko, what's going on? Where's Hiei?'_

He waited for the Youko to answer. When there was no response Kurama turned toward the portal. _'If you won't tell me what happened I'll just have to go find Hiei and get him to tell me.'_

'_No! Leave Hiei alone right now. He'll come to you when he's ready.'_ Again the redhead waited but the Youko didn't continue.

It took Kurama a moment to pick up on the sadness in the other's voice. _'Fox, tell me what happened. I know you talked to Hiei. Did you work things out?'_

Still receiving no response Kurama continued. _'You did talk to him right? Don't tell me you seduced him again. Yoko, we talked about this, Hiei's emotions are a fragile thing. He needs…'_

'_Shut up Shuuichi! I didn't seduce to him. We talked, I screwed up and now it's over… at least for me. You can still make things right though. When he comes to you I won't interfere, everything will be fine. Just do whatever you have to do to make him happy.'_ This time there was no mistaking the sadness in his voice.

Kurama took one last look toward the portal then turned and began walking home. _'It can't be over Fox, you marked him… you need him. You know what will happen if we lose him.'_

'_I know, and I'll have him through you. You've always wanted to be the strong one. It looks like you'll get you wish.'_ Kurama let himself into the apartment. As he had every time over the last few weeks he went straight to his window but their was no sign of Hiei.

Taking off his clothes he laid on the bed in just his boxers. _'What if he doesn't come? Without him you won't…'_

'_Don't worry, he'll come. I'll be alright until then.'_ Staring at the ceiling it was a long time before Kurama slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Speaking telepathically.'_

**A YOUKO'S DESIRE**

Chapter 4

Hiei watched until Kurama had left the clearing. When he was sure the fox wouldn't return he flitted down from the trees to retrieve the rose left there. Holding it briefly to his nose he breathed in the scent that would always be Kurama's.

As he went to tuck the rose into his cloak Hiei paused. Though beautiful, this rose lacked the vibrancy that usually graced his fox's roses. Worry crossed his face. The only time Kurama's roses looked so dull was when he had been wounded and was low on spirit energy.

It had been weeks since he had been here to watch the redhead. Maybe something had happened to him. Watching him earlier, Hiei had noticed that Kurama was still looking tired and had lost even more weight than he had the last time he saw him. Quickly making up his mind, Hiei flitted to the temple.

* * *

Hiei sighed impatiently as Yukina fussed. After welcome hugs and many questions as to his well being she had insisted on making tea. Now he listened as she told him all the latest news about their friends. Occasionally he gave a 'Hn' when needed. After hearing about Yusuke and Keiko's wedding plans and how Kuwabara was doing in college she finally got around to his fox. "Kurama comes to see me some times, though I really think he's hoping to catch you here. He was so upset that he missed you the last time you came. He said you two had had a misunderstanding and he wanted to apologize. Have you talked to him and made up yet?"

Looking away Hiei couldn't meet her concerned look. "Not exactly. The last time I… um… saw him he didn't look well. Has he been sick or wounded recently?"

Yukina thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't think so. Things have been quiet around here lately and you know Kurama never gets sick. If you're worried about him though, you could come by and see for yourself. We're all getting together here on Friday and I'm sure everyone would love it if you joined us, especially Kurama."

Hiei shrugged. "It might be awkward. Kurama and I still have some things to work out."

Yukina smiled knowingly. "Hiei, maybe seeing each other with your friends around would help break the ice and help you and Kurama through your problems."

Hiei gave his sister a slight nod. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Friday night at the temple Kurama looked around at his friends as they talked and joked. He didn't really feel like a party but he was hoping Hiei might come.

'_Yoko, can you hear me?'_ The Youko was becoming very weak and was often silent. Kurama assumed at times like this he was sleeping. Right now he was grateful because he didn't want Yoko to hear his conversation with his friends.

Moving to the sofa he joined his friends. Softly he slipped into the conversation. "Guys, has anyone seen Hiei lately?"

Kurama had been a bit withdrawn recently so everyone looked a bit surprised when he joined them. Kuwabara was the first to speak. "No man, the shrimp hates my ass. He wouldn't talk me unless he had to."

Yusuke was next. "I sensed him nearby a few days ago but he didn't show his face."

Kurama looked at Koenma. "No Kurama, I haven't seen him in a while. When he gets bored he some times comes looking for something to kill but it's been months since the last time that happened."

Nodding Kurama almost let it go until he saw Yukina half hiding behind Kuwabara with her eyes downcast. "Yukina?"

Ruby eyes, so much like the ones he loved, shyly met his questioning gaze. "I'm sorry Kurama. I didn't want to upset you, I was so hoping he'd come tonight. Hiei came to see me the other day. He seemed worried about you, so I suggested he come tonight and see for himself."

Kurama's heart was breaking. "It's alright Yukina, thank you for trying."

Boton touched Kurama's arm. "Now that it's been brought up, we're all a little worried about you. Kurama, is there something wrong?"

Looking at each of them, Kurama hesitated before he spoke. "No Boton, but I have been meaning to ask Koenma something. The soul within me belongs to Yoko, I've always believed that when my human life ends he would take over and return to Makai. What I'm not sure about is, what would happen to me if something happened to Yoko?"

Everyone listened intently as Koenma answered. "You're right, I do believe Yoko has regained enough strength to survive when your human life ends. The opposite however I'm unsure of. You have gained considerable strength over the last few years, I'm just not sure if it would be enough for you to separate Yoko from his soul."

For a moment everyone was speechless. Surprisingly, Yusuke was the one to pick up on the implications of Kurama's question. "What's wrong Kurama? You've been acting weird, your spirit energy is erratic and low, then there's the fact that you look like hell. If something's going on we want to help."

Smiling at his friend's concern, Kurama rose from the sofa and prepared to leave. "Unfortunately Yusuke, the only one who can help me is Hiei. If anyone should see him please let him know I need to talk to him."

Before he left he turned back to his friends. "Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll see you all later."

After he left, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "What the hell just happened here? It sounded like Kurama thinks Yoko's gonna die."

Yusuke turned to Koenma. "How can something like that happen? Yoko's not old by demon standards and there hasn't been any fighting lately for him to get injured."

Koenma paced as he thought. "There is one circumstance I can think of that fits this situation but…"

Yusuke jumped up angry. "But _what_ binkie boy?"

When Koenma hesitated Yukina spoke up. "Koenma, Kurama told me that Hiei's been avoiding him because of a misunderstanding that Kurama wants to apologize for. Perhaps what you're thinking is possible."

All eyes turned to Koenma. "It's rare, but certain kinds of demons, when mated, have a life bond with their mate. This life bond strengthens them when they are near their mate and can evenfeed off the mate's spirit energy. It can also weaken them when separated from their mate. Prolonged separation can even cause death. Youko's are one of those rare demons. That's why Youko's rarely mate. Not many demons would give that kind of power over them to another."

Jumping up Yusuke confronted Koenma. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would Kurama say only Hiei could help him? Wouldn't he need his mate to make him better?"

Every eye in the room stared at Yusuke in disbelief. Keiko walked up to Yusuke and slapped him on the back of the head. "Yusuke you idiot! Haven't you figured it out? Hiei _is_ Kurama's mate."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Oh, I guess that would make sense then. Now that we've figured it out though,what are we going to do about it? We have to get Hiei to go toKurama, but how are we going to do that if Hiei won't talk to him?"

Yukina spoke first. "Hiei came to see me because he was worried that Kurama didn't look well. I think if we found a way to let him know that something was wrong, Hiei would go see Kurama."

Excited Boton shouted. "Bingo! That's it! Koenma, what if we made up a fake set of death papers on Kurama, then showed them to Hiei. He'd go see him then wouldn't he?"

Yusuke took over. "Boton that's a great idea. Alright, Koenma youmake the papers, tomorrow Kuwabara and I will find Hiei then Boton as the grim reaper you show them to him. A few tears wouldn't hurt our cause either. If after that he comes to any of us, we play it up that Kurama's dying."

After finalizing their plan everyone went home, agreeing to meet the next morning.

* * *

Hiei snoozed in a tree near the clearing where he and Kurama sparred. The redhead came here every afternoon and in just alittle whileHiei would be able to observe his fox again. Today if Kurama didn't look better he was going to Reiki to talk to Koenma. Yukina may not havesensed it, but something was definitely wrong with Kurama.

Hiei knew the best way to find out what was wrong was to talk to Kurama himself, he just didn't think he could. The Youko said he loved him and implied his human aspect did too, but Hiei was afraid of being hurt. It was safer to just watch his fox from afar and imagine he was loved than find out Kurama really didn't love him and have his heart broken.

Just as he was about to fall sound asleep there was a horrible screech from above. "Hiei!"

Catching himself before he fell out of the tree he looked up at Boton floating just above him on her oar. "Damn woman, what do you want?"

Taking a better look he realized she was crying. "Oh Hiei! This is awful. The papers just came across Koenma's desk this morning. I'm on my way to tell the others now."

Sighing in frustration he snatched the papers from her hand. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's papers are these?"

Hiei's heart stopped as he read the name just as she cried. "Kurama's!"

Looking at them more closely he realized one set was for Shuuichi, the other for Yoko. Hiei scanned the papers before grabbing her by the kimono. "These don't say why, just that it will happen tomorrow."

She looked at him nervously. "Koenma has all of the Reiki Tente's papers flagged to come across his desk ahead of time, but the cause of death isn't known until after death. Koenmawas hopingyou might know. When we talked to Kurama at the party yesterday, we told him we were worried about him and offered to help if he needed it. He told us that the only one who could help him was you."

Releasing her, Hiei shoved the papers back at her. "Go tell the others if you must. I'll get it out of Kurama who's hurting him and kill them. No one hurts my fox and lives."

Not waiting for a response Hiei flitted away.

Boton smiled. "Good luck Hiei."


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone I hope you're enjoying this. I started to write only two chapters but it looks like it's going to be six. Yes the next chapter will be the last. Thanks for all the great reviews encouraging me to make it longer. I think it came out much better your way. Happy reading and don't forget to send me a review.

**A YOUKO'S DESIRE**

_'Speaking telepathicly.'_

**Chapter 5**

Kurama sat on his sofa, elbows on his knees, his head resting on his hands. _'Yoko… Yoko are you there?'_

After a few moments Kurama felt the Youko stir. _'I'm still here little Kit, thanks to you. I'm proud of you. You've done pretty good as the strong one of us these last weeks. You'll do fine without me.'_

Kurama hadn't told Yoko about his conversation with Koenma. He also hadn't told him that Hiei had been in the Ningenkai. If he had, he would have had to admit that his spirit energy was so low he hadn't been able to sense the fire demon's presence. The Youko still believed the human could survive without him. _'Don't talk like that. I haven't given up hope that Hiei will save you.'_

Rising, Kurama went to the kitchen counter. In a vase was a rose he had bought from a flower shop while the Youko slept that morning. _'You're going back to the clearing again. I don't know how you can keep going knowing you'll be disappointed every time. I can't do it anymore Shuuichi, it hurts too much that he doesn't want us.'_

Kurama mentally nodded. _'It's alright Fox. You get some rest, we'll talk later.'_

Closing his eyes, Kurama brought the rose to his nose to breathe in it's scent. With a sigh he opened his eyes to leave. Turning, Kurama froze at the sight before him. "Hiei?"

Hiei stood just a few feet from him. Ruby eyes held green captive as Hiei took a hesitant step forward. Now right in front of the redhead Hiei pointed to the rose. "Is that for me?"

Blinking, Kurama looked at the rose before holding it out to Hiei. "Always."

Hiei sniffed it and looked back at Kurama. "It's not one of yours. It smells good, but it doesn't feel like you."

They stood staring at each other for several moments. Unable to take any more Kurama broke the silence. "Hiei… may I hug you?"

When Hiei held out his arms Kurama nearly collapsed into them. Hiei was surprised by just how weak and erratic his fox's spirit energy was. Feeling how hard Kurama was trembling Hiei held him even tighter.

Kurama buried his face in Hiei's neck. The fire demon shivered when Kurama licked and suckled at the mark on his neck. Hiei kissed any part of his fox he could reach as he moaned his name. "Kurama."

After a few minutes Kurama's energy was still low but seemed to stabilize. When the trembling was reduced to just shivers Hiei guided Kurama to the sofa. Without removing his arms, Hiei helped the fox sit beside him.

At the loss of full contact Kurama moaned before turning and climbing onto Hiei's lap, straddling his hips. Hiei moaned even louder when Kurama nestled their growing arousals together. Seeking more intimacy, Kurama finally released Yoko's mark and moved to take Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss.

After several minutes of touching and tasting Hiei wound his hands in Kurama's hair to break the kiss. Both were breathless as Hiei released the red hair enough for Kurama to rest his head onhis shoulder. "Fox, we have to slow this down so we can talk."

Kurama nodded but didn't lift his head. "Thank you Hiei. You have no idea how much I needed that."

Hiei rubbed his hands up and down Kurama's back. "Any time Fox. Now that you're feeling better tell me who's doing this to you. Your life is not something I'll mess around with. No matter what, I will never allow anyone to hurt my fox."

Kurama raised startled eyes to Hiei's. "Am I your fox Hiei? I've wanted to be yours for so long now I'm afraid to believe it might be true."

Hiei kissed his nose and gave him a rare smile. "You are mine Kurama, always and forever. Now if I know Boton, she has the detective and the buffoon ready for a fight. All I need you to do is tell me who's ass we get to kick for hurting you."

Kurama hid his smile as he answered. "You don't understand Hiei. I won't allow anyone to hurt him. I love him."

The color left Hiei's face at Kurama's words. Angry, he grabbed Kurama by the arms practically shaking him. "What the hell's the matter with you! That bastard's going to kill you and you're protecting him! Then to make matters worse you sit here making out with me like some kind of wh…"

Hiei was cut off when Kurama leaned in and kissed him. When the redhead pulled back, laughing green eyes met angry ruby ones. "I think you'll regret it if you finish that sentence. I'm sorry Koi, I shouldn't have teased you when you're worried about me. I meant it Hiei, I will never allow anyone to hurt you. I love you."

Anger was replaced by confusion. Hiei considered Kurama's words before he spoke. "Kurama that doesn't make sense. I'd never hurt you."

Kurama bit his lip. "I know you wouldn't Koi, not on purpose. Hiei, do you know what a life bond is?"

When Hiei nodded, Kurama continued. "Youko's are one of the few demons, when mated,that have a life bond with their mate."

Amazed, Hiei relaxed his hold on Kurama. "You're saying, that when Yoko said he gave me his heart and soul, he meant it literally."

When Kurama nodded Hiei looked angry again. "So I _am_ the bastard that's been hurting you. My insecurities nearly killed you… both of you. How can you ever forgive me? I screwed up and made my Youko feel like a whore then accuse you of the same thing. As if that wasn't bad enough, I almost kill you both. How can I ever make up to you for what I've done?"

With a wicked smile Kurama leaned close to Hiei's ear. "Take me to bed, rip off my clothes and make love to me Hiei."

"I will be my pleasure Fox." Kurama shivered as Hiei's sexy voice whispered across his ear. Hiei's hands slid down to cup his behind as he rose from the sofa. Kurama wrapped his legs around his soon to be lover's waist.

Once in the bedroom Hiei wasted no time doing his fox's bidding. Laying him on the bed, Hiei literally ripped Kurama's clothes off, laying him bare to Hiei's wandering hands and lips. Kurama clutched the sheets and moaned as Hiei kissed down his chest,dipping his tongue into hisnavel before moving lower. "Enjoying yourself my Fox?"

When Hiei's warm mouth surrounded him, his response came out a scream. "Yes!"

Kurama's scream hand one undesired effect. _'Hey Shuuichi, I taught him that. Let's see if he remembers what to do with his hands.'_

'_Not now Yoko!'_ Kurama was barely able to respond to the Youko before one of Hiei's hands moved up to his chest as the other caressed him more intimately.

'_Enjoy yourself little Kit, you deserve it.'_ There was a brief laugh when the human moaned loudly before the Youko slipped away.

Moments later Kurama cried out his pleasure. Since Yoko had been his first and only lover Hiei continued to copy his actions trying to give Kurama the greatest pleasure. When Kurama began to harden again Hiei kissed his way to his lips settling between his fox's soft thighs.

Also just as Yoko had done, Hiei nuzzled at his lover's neck, sinking his fangs in just as he made Kurama his.

Kurama gasped at the initial pain then was immediately brought to the peak of pleasure once again as his blood was filled with Hiei's essence. Kurama didn't understand why he could feel Hiei in every fiber of his body but didn't complain when Hiei spent what felt like hours pleasuring him.

The lover's lay in each others arms for some time before Kurama had the strength to speak. "Hiei, what did you do to me? I can feel you everywhere. I can even feel what you feel. I don't understand."

Hiei smiled as he caressed the red hair that fell across his chest. "Remember when you told me Youko's have a life bond with their mates? Well fire demons use their spirit energy to bond to their mates. With your life bond and my ki bond nothing will come between us again, ever."

Kurama laughed and hugged his mate. "Hiei this is incredible. So, when you marked me, you injected me with your spirit energy. Do you realize, with your ki in my blood I don't think my life bond can hurt me again. What it craves is my mate's ki and now I have that with me always."

Hiei kissed Kurama's forehead. "I told you, no one, not even me, is allowed to hurt you, ever."

"Hiei, you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be…" Kurama lifted his head to look into Hiei's eyes.

"…but what about Yoko?"


	6. Chapter 6

This was supposed to just be a little two chapter piece of fluff but I'm really happy with how it came out. The reviews for this have been awesome, thank you all so much. Oh yeah, sorry I misspelled Botan. I guess my fingers had a mind of their own. Now that I think about it I think I spelled it wrong in all my stories. Oops.

I'll try to think of something new for my next story. Some one suggested a story with Kuronue. Hm, I'll have to think about that a bit. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to send me a review.

**A YOUKO'S DESIRE**

'_Speaking telepathically.' _

**Chapter 6 - The end.**

"…but what about Yoko?"

Hiei brushed the hair from Kurama's eyes. "Does he know what we've done or did you block him the way he said he blocked you?"

Kurama bit his lip as he grinned. "He's been so weak it makes him sleep a lot lately. When you took me in your mouth and made me scream I woke him up. He teased me a moment before leaving us alone. He hasn't come back yet."

Nodding Hiei looked worried. "Kurama, that last time in the Makai, I hurt him. I accused him of making me one of his sex toys. He was so sad when he left. That's one of the reasons I stayed away. I didn't want to hurt him any more."

Kurama stole a quick kiss. "Oh Hiei. He has been sad since that day. He didn't tell me what happened, just that he screwed up and lost you, but he never stopped encouraging me from going after you. We both love you Hiei but we care about each other too. Part of our happiness is each other's happiness Hiei."

Hiei gave him a little grin before rolling Kurama under him. He gave Kurama a passionate kiss to distract him as he retrieved his pants from the floor. Kurama was just opening his eyes as Hiei used one of his belts to tie his fox's wrists to the headboard. The redhead gulped, nervous and excited at the same time. "Hiei?"

Hiei was moving lower to settle between Kurama's thighs. With a hand stroking the redheads growing erection Hiei looked up into his green eyes. "Relax Baby, but I'd like to make this special for my silver fox. I love you Kurama and I promise I'll make it up to you later but I want tohave my way with mysexy Youko now."

Kurama was so excited he could barely breathe but managed to whisper a broken "I love you too" before changing forms.

The first thing Yoko was consciously aware of was the sound of tearing cloth. He didn't even get his eyes open before he felt a firm hand on his already growing erection. He felt a warm tongue licking his thigh as he looked down to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Hiei was nestled between his spread legs, his pants lay in shreds around him. One hand stroked him as the other caressed the thigh Hiei was licking. Red eyes locked with gold as he bared his fangs and sunk them into the artery in the Youko's thigh. Kurama had a one second awareness of feeling Hiei already in his blood before being flooded with Hiei's ki. His blood became liquid fire as he cried out his release.

Hiei suckled the wound until it stopped bleeding then moved up over Kurama to nibble the mark on his neck. Apparently when he marked one the other shared the mark. "Gods Hiei, in all my centuries, I have never felt anything like that. I've heard of a ki bond but never knew it would be like this. I love it Hiei, I love you. I can feel you in every fiber of my being."

Kurama threw his head back and moaned as Hiei's hand touched him intimately. Only then did he realize his own hands were bound. "Hiei, I never thought you could be so kinky, I love it. Gods Hiei, hurry! I need you!"

"Patience Fox. I may not have your experience but the beautiful sounds you make tell me what you like. I love those sounds Kurama and I intend to spend the rest of my life hearing you make them." Hiei spent the next two hours coaxing his mate into making those beautiful sounds.

Much later they sat cuddled together against the headboard, Hiei nestled against Kurama's chest. The fire demon played with the long silver strands of his lover's hair. "Kurama, you should have told me about the life bond. Don't ever keep such important information from me again."

Tightening his arms Kurama nodded. "I won't Koi, I promise."

Under it's ward the jagon suddenly began to glow. Without moving from his mate's embrace Hiei reached down and pulled the covers to their chests.

A moment later voices could be heard from the front room, the loudest of which was Keiko's. "Yusuke! You can't just barge into their bedroom. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Keiko, it's been hours. Kurama was near death and he and Hiei weren't speaking. What if something went wrong? They could need our help." With that Yusuke opened the bedroom door and their friends seemed to tumble into the room.

A low growl came from the bed. "I assure you detective we definitely do not need your help."

All eyes were fixed on the fire demon and Youko in the bed. With a cry Yukina rushed forward. Undaunted by their obvious state of undress she sat on the bed and threw her arms around them both. "Congratulations to you both. I'm so happy for you."

Hiei blushed and Kurama smiled as they accepted her hugs and kisses. They looked passed her when Botan giggled. "It looks like our little plan worked. I guess we won't need these anymore."

Pulling papers from her kimono Botan tore them into little pieces and threw them in the air like confetti. Hiei looked at his friends. "I get the feeling I've been had."

Confused, Kurama looked from his mate to his friends. Yusuke stepped forward and spoke. "We weren't sure exactly what was going on between you two but we knew we had to do something before someone got hurt, dead or both."

Kurama blushed and smiled. "Thank you everyone. Now tell me what you did to convince my fire demon tocome to me."

Both demons on the bed blushed when Koenma spoke. "After talking toKurama last night Yukina and I figured it must be a life bond that was effecting him. From the intimate position we find you in now I think it's safe to say we guessed correctly that you two are mated. Botan came up with the idea to tell Hiei that your papers came across my desk. Not sure if Hiei was mated to one or both of you we made up papers for both Yoko and Shuuichi. Yusuke and Kuwabara spent the morning finding you then Botan played the part of grieving friend."

Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek. "Koibito, I'm sorry they scared you like that. What would you guys have done if Hiei hadn't taken the bait?"

Kuwabara beat his fist against his other hand. "We would have had to knock some sense into the shrimp until he saw it our way."

Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei as the fire demon growled and moved to jump from the bed. Hiei blushed as his mate whispered in his ear. "Sweetheart, did you forget you're naked under that sheet."

Kurama smiled as Hiei settled back in his arms with a growl. Looking to their friends his smile grew. "Thank you all for helping us. Your planworked perfectly, Hiei and I have worked everything out."

When it looked like everyone would leave Keiko spoke up. "Kurama we're all so happy for you both but I have to ask you something. Is everything alright with Shuuichi too?"

The Youko whispered in his mate's ear before kissing him. Mid kiss silver hear bled red as Kurama changed forms. When they broke the kiss it was Hiei who spoke. "Both of my foxes are just fine and I swear I'll never let anything happen to either of them ever again."

After more good wishes everyone finally left. As soon as the were gone Kurama threw back the covers to inspect the mark on his inner thigh. "Hiei-Koi, is there special significance in placing your mark there?"

Hiei gave Kurama a sheepish look. "Hn. Kurama, I don't want either of you to misunderstand it's meaning. I love you and trust you implicitly. I don't however trust others not to want you and my Youko. Marking you tells others that touching you means answering to me."

Giggling, Kurama's heart swelled at the possessiveness in Hiei's voice. "Hiei, I never knew you were so romantic. You needn't worry. There are two main reasons why Youko's rarely mate. Just as the life bond binds our soul to you giving you tremendous power over us, it also binds our heart to you. As a mated Youko we are only able to feel physical desire for you Koi."

Hiei was momentarily speechless. "Kurama, why? Why would Yoko Kurama give up that kind of control to anyone, let alone to someone like me? Did you agree to this or was your hand forced when Yoko marked me?"

Shaking his head at his mate's insecurity Kurama had only one answer. "I love you Hiei, we both do."

Eyes wide, Hiei could only stare at his fox when he didn't say anything else. After thinking a moment he sighed. "I did it again didn't I? Even as you pledged everything to me, I still doubted you. I think I understand now. Yoko marked me because you _both_ love me. I'm sorry Kurama. Can you forgive me again?"

"There's nothing to forgive Hiei. You do however owe me for getting me aroused and then leaving me unsatisfied earlier." To emphasize his point Kurama kissed Hiei, his hands caressing down the fire demon's chest.

Hiei grinned as he leaned back drawing Kurama over him. "I did promise to make that up to you didn't I? Just tell me what you want Baby because I will always keep my promises to you."

Hiei groaned as Kurama slid down his body to settle between his legs. "I want you Hiei. I want to make sweet love to you."

Abandoning himself to his mate's touch, Hiei realized it would be him making sexy noises as Kurama pleasured him. With a loud moan Hiei gave himself to Kurama. "I'm all yours Kurama. I love you."

Some time later Hiei lay in an exhausted sleep against Kurama's chest. _'We did it Yoko. Our dreams have come true. Hiei's really ours.'_

_'Yes little Kit he really is. Now get some sleep because when he wakes up it's my turn to love him.'_ Both then slept peacefully in Hiei's arms.

THE END


End file.
